


Sorry (Not Sorry)

by megank49



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City Police Department, F/M, Fic based on a song, Fluff, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megank49/pseuds/megank49
Summary: A fic of the reader and Barry (and the reader's ex) based on Demi Lovato's song Sorry (Not Sorry).





	Sorry (Not Sorry)

You sighed and adjusted your black dress, it was a bit shorter than you wouldv’e picked out, but Iris said it was flawless and made you look like revenge. Your heels tapped against the marble floor as you trailed behind Barry.

"I feel like an idiot." You whispered.

"You look like a ten." Barry whispered back. "James won't know what hit him."

James is your ex. He broke up with you after you caught him kissing another girl. That's right he broke up with you, before you could dump him. He said he would rather be with Lizzy or Lisa or Linda or whatever her name was (it was Lindy Asber, part time realtor for Central City Realtors and yes you had FaceBook stalked her). 

"Shit, he's here." You haven't seen James in two weeks since the incident. You spent the first week crying and the second planning this night with Barry. Actually, tonight was all his idea.

"You look beautiful, stand up tall."

You let out a little laugh and grabbed a glass of champagne off the nearest waiter's tray. You felt stupid. You were at the CCPD gala, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how this whole make James miserable plan worked) meant James, a lawyer that worked closely with CCPD, was here. 

"He looks like regret." Barry interrupted your thoughts. 

"Good. Let's dance." You grabbed Barry's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. As you moved your body to the music and sipped your champagne, you felt all your worry and stress melt away. You actually felt like the ten Barry had said you were.

"Wow, you look amazing. I almost didn't recognize you!" Iris pats your arm and you give her a hug. Your bracelets clinked together as your arm moved around her. Her floral perfume made you wish you had put perfume on. God, you hoped you didn’t smell.

"Thanks, trying to make James miserable." 

"It's clearly working." She pointed to where his hand was tightly gripped to Lindy's as he watched you.

"I think it's Barry's tux. He looks at least fifteen now." You giggled. You and Iris always teased Barry on how young he appeared.

Barry's cheeks burned pink. "Shut up." He replied, swatting your arm gently.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked from behind you.

Okay this was not part of the plan. Why was he talking to you? He was only supposed to be jealous from afar. "Sure." You heard yourself say.

"Look, you look really good tonight and it got me thinking. I was stupid. I shouldn't have cheated on you and I certainly shouldn't have broken up with you." James looked sad and after he said his piece, he grabbed your hand.

"I-"

You were cut off by Barry. "You really think that's going to work on her? James, you lost her. You don't get her back just cause you finally realized what you lost."

"Barry," You said gently, trying to ease the anger flowing freely from the normally calm man. "I can speak for myself."

Barry glared at James and then you. You turned to face James and promptly stated, "James, fuck off."

Barry's eyes widened. “Girl, you are a savage.” He muttered underneath his breath.

James huffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s real cute.”

“As cute as you making out with what’s her name in the bathroom of the courthouse.” You shot back.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Barry took your arm gently.

“Yeah, listen to your boy toy. That’s enough.” James mocked.

“He’s not my boy toy, he’s my boyfriend.” James’ jaw dropped. “Yeah, how does that feel? I’m not sitting around waiting for you, I’ve massively upgraded and I’m finally happy.” Your voice rose with each word you spoke finally culminating in a shove at James. “More than I can say about when we were together.” Okay, that was a lie. You had loved James and even thought he might be ‘the one’.

James scowled and you decided to rub some salt in his wound. Let him have a taste of what you felt. You grabbed Barry by the waist and before you could think better, you kissed him. And you kissed him again. And again until he was kissing back and all you could think was why hadn’t you done this before?

Barry pushed you away gently. “He’s gone.”

You took in the site of Barry’s plush lips and proceeded to freak out. “God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I just took advantage of you. Shit, you were just trying to be a good friend and I just screwed that up.”

“Hey, breathe. Let’s go outside for a moment.” Barry led you out to a bench under twinkling strands of lights. You sat side by side for a few minutes. You internally freaking out and Barry doing whatever it was that Barry did. You hardly ever knew what was running through that head of his. “Do you regret that kiss?”

Of all the things you thought he would say, that question hadn’t crossed your mind. A what the hell or go away, but not that question. “Why?”

“Cause I didn’t.” He took your hand. “I’d never regret kissing you.”

Your heart was thudding in your chest. You felt hot all over and your mind couldn’t keep up with this 180 change in emotions. “Barry.” 

“That’s not an answer.”

“I-“ You paused. You didn’t regret kissing Barry, but were you ready for a relationship with him? Wasn’t there some amount of time you were supposed to wait after a break-up before dating again? 

Barry had begun rubbing circles on your back. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to answer. Forget it ever happened.”

“I just, is this too fast? Am I supposed to wait?” You asked softly.

“Wait for what?”

“To be ready.”

“Are you?” 

You thought about it. It had only been two weeks, but tonight had brought you some closure. Knowing that even if James wanted you back, you wouldn’t take him back. You still wanted him back, just a bit. You did, after all, love him. But you didn’t yearn to hold him or kiss him or laugh with him like you did with Barry.

“I guess for the Flash I’m moving pretty slow.” You smiled and kissed Barry.

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a hell yes.” You laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
